A Dragon's Birthday Bash
by DestinyZX
Summary: You are cordially invited to the biggest bash yet. Join Jose as he along with friends prepare a birthday party for his one true love Shelby. Will enemies crash the party? What will happen? Find out and see. R&R, no flames


_Note from the Author: _Last week, I did a special Valentine's Day story for my sweetheart Shelby. Now today, I'm back and I've got something better. Check it out cause I think you'll like it. This isn't much but at least it will do because next year, it will be better.

You know, once a year there's a moment that every person individually considers it a very special one. That's right… it's birthdays. Birthdays are meant to be special and in my opinion they are but when they are special to someone who possesses the soul of a dragon, well you have to make it even more special. My name is Jose and if you know what I am, well this is my story. The story on how yours truly concocted the biggest and baddest birthday party no one would believe… not really though but let's just say that it was something that was memorable.

A Dragon's Birthday BashA one-shot by LgacyZX

_February 18__th__, 2008… 4pm…_

To get an idea on what took place, let us rewind to February 18th, 2008 known as President's Day. I'm a member of the Fan-fiction Author Fighters in which are devoted to bringing peace to the world of fan-fiction. I was right now playing _Devil May Cry 4_ for the Playstation 3 when our commander Darkmagicianmon came around. He's both the leader and founder of the FAF but don't let that fool ya because he can sure kick some butt with style. Anyway, D.M came by and saw me playing when he said something that caught me off guard.

"Hey Jose, shouldn't you be doing something other than playing video games?" D.M spoke in which he caught me by surprise and realized that I should be doing something.

"Okay, can you tell me what that would be because I seriously have no clue what you mean by that." I replied in which D.M used his telepathic powers to turn off the tv which got me a bit annoyed.

"You should be right now preparing for your girlfriend's birthday party. Have you taken care of what was on your list?" D.M said afterwards in which I took out my list and saw that I did get some things done.

"Looks like I did get some stuff done. I already handed out the invitations to all the guests and have gotten some replies from some of them. Some of the guys from Toontown will be there while the rest have to take care of some stuff. I got that taken care of so the next thing on my list is to buy the supplies needed for the party." I replied in which D.M saw that I got some progress going.

"Why don't you get to it if you want to get this big party of yours to be a success. Besides, you mean a lot to her so if I were you do it." D.M replied in which I turned off the PS3 and then was immediately on my way knowing for sure that this was a job I had to do.

I went to my room and knew that I had to take care of some things and fortunately, I had no other choice. Transforming myself to my alter-ego known as Megaman NG (Next Generation), I went off to the city far from FAF Headquarters in the hopes that I would focus on my top priority which is ironically necessary for my girlfriend's surprise birthday party.

((I knew I should have got this done sooner but hey, this is the only way for me to prepare this big birthday bash. Now where do I begin?)) I thought to myself as I saw a party supply store a block away and knowing this, it was the perfect opportunity for me to go and do what needs to be done.

I went inside and saw that it was a party planner's paradise. They had every party supply needed to concoct the ultimate party and in this case, it was going to be something that I can't mess up. I went to one of the employees telling them that I needed supplies for a big birthday party especially since it was well… for my girlfriend of course. I wonder why is it so hard for me to go through with this kind of stuff. Anyway, after explaining to the employee my situation the manager came around and recognized me as one of the FAF, as a hero to this noble town.

"I know you. You must be Jose aren't you? If you are in need to prepare a special occasion, this is the place. How may I be of assistance?" The manager spoke and it was then I explained the entire situation I was in and knowing me, I had a way to procrastinate in more ways than one.

"So this is my situation and my girlfriend's birthday is in three days and I'm running out of time. All I ask is that if you can help me prepare this birthday party because… Shelby means a lot to me and if I don't… it would mean that I let her down." I spoke and then the manager was convinced that I was in need of help.

"Well my boy, all I can say is that you along with your friends have been heroes to our city. I can't refuse this so you got a deal! First off though, I need to have a layout on who are you inviting to this party. Come with me and you can tell me everything." The manager replied in which I followed and then I explained everything that I required for this big event.

While I explained everything that was going to take place to the manager, somewhere outside laid someone who was spying on me wondering what I was doing. If there was good like myself and D.M, there would be evil like Drake and the Antis. Drake and the Antis were an evil group devoted to bringing destruction to the world of fan-fiction. The biggest threat happened to be the Antis who are considered negative versions of us such as yours truly and my girlfriend. My anti-self began sensing that I was doing some things and decided to see what I was doing. Using some kind of technology, he decided to check and see what I was up to but knowing the evil nature that he had I knew for sure that I was going to be in for some trouble.

"So… my good self is planning some sort of party eh? Interesting… I better report this to Drake and let him know of the situation. He'll be psyched to come up with a plan to crash this little party." My anti-self whispered as he then vanished and returned to the Anti-Realm, a place where the Antis exist along with their leader Drake.

The Antis are known to be evil and mischievous beings that contain the negative energy of their good selves. We've fought them for a long time and they show no sign of giving up but in this case, I have a feeling that things are really going to get hairy. Within no time, Anti-Jose returned back to the evil lair and decided to give a report of what he saw to his master, Drake. Drake is known to be the leader of the Antis for he possesses dark power equal to D.M, our leader. He once used D.M for his evil purposes and made our leader evil. Fortunately, it didn't last long as he retreats yet again concocting something else to take us out. However, with what my anti-self has in mind I feel that something bad was going to happen… and I mean bad.

"Lord Drake, there is something you should know and it has to relate to what my goody two-shoes self is doing." Anti-Jose spoke in which Drake caught his attention and began to listen to what his plan was.

"It better be a good one for sure. I've already seen the plans you Antis concoct and they always fail. You better make sure that this plan is fail-safe." Drake replied in which my anti-self gulped nervously knowing that he was going to have a plan that would fail but knowing how cocky he is, he decided to tell him anyway.

"You see, my beloved Anti-Shelby is having her birthday in three days but when I found out that his good self's girlfriend is having a birthday on that day too I wonder what Jose would be up to. So, I followed his energy to the city and I find that he's planning some kind of birthday party for Shelby and I thought if we could sneak into the party, we can crash it and finally defeat those fools. What do you say, Drake? Let us go for it and defeat them once and for all. I know we can do it." Anti-Jose said but Drake had a feeling that the plan was going to go downhill.

"Well, I'm pleased that you actually concocted a plan but I know for sure that it will fail… just like the others. But since we are dealing with a special occasion, I'd say I'm in… as long as I get a piece of D.M for we have an old score to settle. Her birthday is in three days right? I have a plan." Drake replied and he then discussed with my anti-self about a possible plan to crash Shelby's birthday party.

If that's not enough, I have to contend with Shelby's anti-self and for someone that can enter the dragon too… this was going to be nasty. Anyway back at Crossover City, I explained everything to the manager of the party supply store who by the way is named Gerard. Knowing for sure that I was going to be preparing the biggest birthday party ever, I had one huge agenda off my shoulders.

"I see. I know you along with your friends are heroes in this city so we'll make sure that this place will prepare you the best birthday party you can ever imagine. Since it is happening in three days, we will put all our work into planning this big event. Oh and we'll make sure that the costs is on your tab… we promise." Gerard said as I was heading out of the store knowing for sure that they would get it done… they do have their 100 guarantee after all.

I then looked at my list again and checked off getting the supplies which left me with only one thing on the list… or should I say two. The first was to get the RSVPs from all the people I have invited and depending on what I'll experience, I won't get as much. And the second is to plan what to do with the birthday girl. It seems to me that I have a lot on my mind but knowing that if I was going to get the job done or not, I had no choice but to get it done.

_That night…_

"So, how did it go? Were you able to get the supplies you needed for the party?" D.M said as I was going through the e-mail invites that I was getting on my PC.

"Even better D.M because I had the manager of the party supply store have them plan this big party. Now I know it is going to be very special and memorable." I replied in which D.M saw me gathering all the RSVPs that I was receiving by e-mail.

"I see you are gathering all the RSVPs from the people you've invited. How many people would we expect for this party of yours?" D.M said as he smiled knowing that he was part of the invites along with Hikari and the rest of the team.

"From calculating all the RSVPs I received, I'd say we'll be expecting the group to be at around… well, I'd say at about 30-40 people. Geez, I've invited more than 200 people to this event and I get this much." I replied and D.M knew that I messed up somehow.

"Well you do know that many other people have to take care of other agendas. I know this is your first try but next time you plan a party, you need to plan it ahead of time. We may be heroes but some of the people we save have lives after all. Anyway, I think this amount would be enough so I know we'll be there to celebrate. By the way, what do you have planned for the birthday girl?" D.M said and I knew that I forgot something.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. I know that I want to do something special for her but I know that what I have planned will pale in comparison to that. Anyway, now that I know who will be invited this will be a blast nonetheless." I replied in which D.M smiled seeing that I was responsible for everything that was going to occur.

I have such a heavy burden on me that I knew that this was a job I had to do. Fortunately, I didn't have a choice at the matter considering that I wanted to do this for Shelby. Shelby means a lot to me and if I fail to do this, it would mean that I would break her heart. Well guess what, I'm going through with this and knowing what the risks are I'll be ready to take the heat and take it down. All I needed now was a good night's sleep because tomorrow I had to do more preparation for the inevitable day… oy, this was gonna be a killer.

_February 21, 2008… 11__ a__m_

Well… this is it. Today is the big day and the only thing I can do is pray… pray that everything goes well not to mention that everyone that I invited shows up for the party. But anyway, this whole day began with yours truly using stealth to reach Shelby's room without so much as making a peep. When I arrived, I saw my dear Shelby sleeping like a baby. The sun was rising and it was the perfect opportunity to give Shelby the treatment she would definitely need. As soon as she got up, I was there to make sure that her special day would be a memorable one.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Do you know what today is?" I spoke with a smile on my face and my girlfriend had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Uh, I don't know what today is but… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be letting me sleep dear?" Shelby replied as she yawned afterwards knowing that she wants to go to bed afterwards but I was not gonna let that happen.

"Honey, I believe that you know that today is a special day and I think you've already known it for a long time. I'll give you one hint… and I think it'll help you ring a bell. It's an event that happens once a year and it has to relate to the day you were born. Think that can help?" I spoke afterwards as it rang a bell through Shelby's scales.

"If you give me a hint like that, I can figure it out in like seconds. Hey wait… today's my birthday." Shelby replied and that gave me the opportunity to give her a surprise of my own and trust me, it was going to be pleasant.

"You really are smart my little seashell so now it's time to give you the surprise of the morning. Happy Birthday!" I shouted as I threw confetti all over Shelby which made her blush a little bit.

It was a good thing that nobody was around because they were gearing up for their part of the party and fortunately, I know it was going to be a blast. Anyway, I served Shelby breakfast in bed which made her blush even more and then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and that made me blush like a cherry. Her breakfast consisted of blueberry waffles with syrup along with a side of cantaloupe and a cup of orange juice. She took her time eating while I waited and it was then she began to ask me what we'll be doing today. Knowing that I had to keep some of it a surprise, I only told her what I know.

"So Jose, since it is my birthday what do you have planned today? I hope you have something good because you didn't do anything last year and that got me mad." Shelby said as she reminded me of last year but knowing this, I was prepared.

"Well after you have breakfast, we'll go out and see a movie and then head back here for some fun. Is that okay?" I replied afterwards as I knew that this wasn't something I normally saw but putting the surprise party under wraps was my top priority.

"Sure. You know we always spend time together and I think that you are really sweet doing this." Shelby spoke as she continued eating her waffles but knowing that she needed some time to herself, I left the room hoping that she'll be ready but I get in a phone call that was part of my true plan.

"Hello? It's me D.M, what is it… okay. Everything is going as planned. As soon as I leave with her, you get it ready for the party. Are all the guests here including you know who? Good, let's make sure we get it done okay? Bye." I spoke as I answered the phone hoping not to attract Shelby's attention.

I then sat on the living room chair waiting for Shelby but in my thoughts I feel that this was something I know it was inevitable. But knowing the risks I would have for pulling off a surprise party this big and this intense, I can't make any errors. About 40 minutes later, Shelby was already out of her room in an outfit that always make me go mushy in a split second. She wore an outfit consisted of a dark blue shirt with a white jacket over it and she also is wearing a pair of black pants and white sneakers. It was a good outfit but for what to expect later is something else.

"So, are you ready to go? This is a once-a-year gig ya know?" Shelby said in which I didn't waste any time as I got up and took Shelby outside hoping that she would look forward to something interesting on her birthday.

The instant we left, D.M immediately appeared in the living room and saw the perfect opportunity needed to let everyone know that the party is in full effect. He took out a phone and began calling phone knowing for sure that this was gonna be intense. As he was taking care of things, I was taking Shelby out to a movie hoping that she would like it big time.

"Honey, I understand that you are a bit upset after last year but I promise you that this year would be better. Anyway, what movie you want to see sweetheart?" I spoke as Shelby had an idea and knew that she wanted to see a movie that would interest her.

"How about _The Spiderwick Chronicles_? I know you want to see it a lot do you right?" Shelby replied as she had a smile on her face knowing for sure that she was looking forward to it.

"That's something to see. I want to see that movie since we saw the trailer right?" I replied and Shelby nodded in approval knowing that she saw the trailer too.

We went to the movie theater and like a gentleman, I paid for the movie tickets along with the popcorn and soda. When we sat down on one of the theater screens, we were gonna be looking forward to a great movie. While we were looking forward to a movie, back at the FAF headquarters D.M along with some of the party guests were gearing up and getting things ready for Shelby's surprise party.

"I never thought his day would come. It's about time Jose plans a surprise party for that girl." Erin said as she was putting decorations all over the room.

"At least sempai reminded him this year and besides he really loves this girl." Hikari replied as she was setting up the tables.

"Look at the bright side though. This is something he has planned and I didn't think he would be expecting D.M to remind him again and again. Remember last year?" Shadow spoke as the others also remembered last year.

"Don't remind any of us of last year because Jose doesn't want to think about that especially since he nearly broke his girlfriend's heart." D.M replied as everyone understood why.

"I feel bad for Jose, sempai. I know he loves Shelby a lot but he has to do things to prove he is responsible." Hikari said and the others agreed with her.

"I hate to interrupt everyone but the guests are here." Bonkers shouted as the guests were entering the room with outfits that set each of them apart.

There were many guests that would be joining this party; Jake Long and his girlfriend Rose, Timmy Turner with Tootie, Danny Fenton and Sam, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and many others were joining the party. But two people were missing and they were very special to Shelby; one was a teacher to the young dragonkin and the other is a demon hunter that yearns for excitement. D.M realized that some people were missing and had to do something. At the same time, people from the Party Supply Store began bringing in the balloons along with the rest of the neccessities including the birthday cake. Things were slowly getting into place as the party was near completion but the question was if we were gonna show up? Not to worry because we would appear and besides, this was something I looked forward to for a whole year.

_Three hours later… 2 pm_

Three hours had passed since we went to see a movie and the both of us were heading back to headquarters hoping to get some time for ourselves. We were talking about some of the many interesting things about _The Spiderwick Chronicles_ and began wondering if there would be a sequel. That wouldn't matter as we were heading inside the place for it was a good thing the party was upstairs.

"Guys, they are here. Everyone hide… let's go." Hikari spoke as everyone hid in various spots throughout the party area.

The lights were dark, the shades were closed so that no light would pass through and everything was set. Shelby and I were heading upstairs looking forward to a quiet day but I think she was about to be in for a very big surprise.

"That movie was fun wasn't it Jose? Hey, why is everything so dark? Nighttime isn't until for another four to five hours. What's going on?" Shelby spoke as she took a few steps forward.

"It's daytime alright and maybe I forgot to turn on the lights. Here, why don't I turn them on for you to bring on the light." I replied as I turned on the lights and instantly everyone got out of their hiding places and began to cheer using party poppers to launch out confetti straight at Shelby. She didn't know what was happening but all would soon become clear.

_**"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHELBY!!!"**_

Everyone was cheering as they were using noisemakers, throwing confetti and having a good time as Shelby was completely shocked at what she saw. She turned around and looked at me with a smile on my face knowing that I had everything to do with this. She then gave me a big hug and began to shed tears but she wanted to know what was going on and fortunately, I wouldn't be afraid to tell her.

"W-what's happened here? What is everyone doing here? Are they part of this too? What's going on here?" Shelby said as she was perplexed and shocked with what she saw. Fortunately, I told her what was happening.

"Well ever since last year when I nearly broke your heart, I would vow to make it up to you. So… I planned this surprise party to show you that even someone like myself can keep a promise. Well, I don't want to waste any time so let's get this party started!" I said as everyone cheered as they were looking forward to having fun as this party immediately began.

Now I didn't set up much activities for this party so D.M decided to take care of the activities. Since Shelby and I are known as strong balloon busters, one of the activities were to be a balloon popping party game insisted for couples. Some decided to sit and watch while the rest which were about four couples (including D.M and Hikari) get themselves ready. D.M came by with two giant bags filled with balloons and he explained the rules of the game.

"The rules of the game are simple: You can't use any part of your body other than your chest and if a balloon falls to the floor, you have 10 seconds to pick it up and go back to position. The ones who pop the most balloons wins. Shadow, keep track for me." D.M said a.s Shadow nodded in approval and holding a stopwatch to keep track while the couples each grabbed an inflated balloon and place it between their chests individually

"Alright, the game starts in 3… 2… 1… GO!" Shadow shouted as he pressed a button on the stopwatch and the game began.

Some of the party guests were cheering as the couples were using all their willpower to bust the balloons. I wanted to make sure that Danny can't cheat because that wouldn't be fair to the rest of us and besides, this was something I planned and I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. All of us were giving it our all not holding back one bit knowing for sure that this was gonna be good. After about 2 minutes, Shadow pressed the button and time was up signaling the end of the party game. He then checked to see who busted the most balloons and it looked like he found a winner.

"The winner of this game is… D.M and Hikari Ino." Shadow said as everyone cheered for the both of them. I guess they were gearing themselves up knowing that we were champs but that didn't matter because it was just for fun.

With that out of the way, everyone wondered what to do next but suddenly we all heard the doorbell. I checked to see what it was and unexpectedly, it was some late guests but that didn't matter because they were special. I came to see and Shelby was gonna be surprised to see who was arriving.

"Uh guys, not to interrupt but I think we have some late guests. Shelby, I knew this day would come so some special people want to see you." I said as I moved aside which had Shelby saw the two special people that came.

One of them was Shelby's teacher named Rebecca who taught her on how to control her dragon powers. She hasn't seen her in quite a while so it was quite the reunion and as for the other, that's a different story. The second was the white-haired, gun-tooting, sword-wielding, devil hunting hero known as Dante who ironically was having his day off. Shelby was surprised to see Dante but he wasn't gonna be around because he had stuff to do and I don't blame him.

"Hey there, Shelby. I got word from Jose that today's your big day well… I got you something. I hope you like it since you are a big fan of dragons after all." Dante said as Shelby opened his gift and it turned out to be a large dragon poster containing the picture of a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

Shelby was happy that she liked it and so much so that she hugged him in delight. Dante blushed a bit knowing he couldn't handle emotion but knowing that big lug, I'd say he could handle a bit more. As for Rebecca, it was a reunion that those two have had coming not to mention that they haven't seen each other in quite a while. As much as we know, Rebecca is Shelby's teacher when it came to dragon training and I'd say that she was a good teacher to my love.

"It's been a long time Shelby and I can tell that you have gone through a lot. I couldn't miss this event for the world and I had to have Dante come along." Rebecca said as she smiled a bit and that made Dante blush a bit.

"Hey don't get me started lady because I have a day off at the moment. If I wasn't doing work that I usually do, I wouldn't even be here so cut me some slack. Huh, let me get this." Dante replied in which he took a phone call and then he realized that his day off was cut short.

"Let me say and let me guess Dante… you got to go because Trish called that demons are on the rise again. Your day can never be easy for you can it?" I said and in which Dante had a serious look on his face but his attitude quickly changed realizing that he had a job to do.

"My day never is. I always get calls that these freaks attack and in my opinion, I can't complain. It's a job that I have to do and besides I believe that I have to contend with that. Anyway, I got to split so enjoy your birthday Shelby because this happens once a year so make it count." Dante replied as he left the room giving my girlfriend a lot of confidence but knowing me, I can tell she was given more than that.

"Okay, since Dante has given Shelby his gift why don't we see what else we got her. Let's go." I said in which everyone went to the main table where all the presents were arranged.

Shelby went through each gift one by one knowing for sure that she would be getting something special. Knowing that she would take her time looking through her gifts and it seemed that their gifts would be something special.

"Hey Shelby, this first gift is from Rose and I. I think you'll like what we got you." Jake spoke as he gave Shelby their gift.

The first gift she went through was from Jake Long and Rose since those two worked together to give Shelby a nice gift and it turned out to be a beautiful golden necklace. She was happy with what she had got so she moved on to Danny and Sam's gift.

"Danny and I got you this and trust us, you will love it. Go on, open it." Sam said as Shelby didn't waste any time to open their gift.

Their gift was an autographed Gorillaz T-shirt with the signatures of all the Gorillaz members. Knowing that she was an avid Gorillaz fan, she liked it big time.

"This gift is from us but actually Valerie came up with the idea to get you this. Knowing me as a techno-freak, I'd say that this is the newest model and trust me you won't be disappointed." Tucker said as he gave Shelby their gift.

Shelby opened her gift and it seemed that they got her a 32GB iPod Touch which was the newest music player since the iPhone.

"Here Shelby, this gift is from the three of us. We had to put our money together to get this so I hope you like it." Tails said as Shelby opened her next gift.

Shelby opened it and it revealed to be a book but when she opened it there were many pictures of all of us together during happy times. In other words, she got a Photo Album which can be used to store new members and fortunately, it was what she needed to fill in memories of what's to come.

"Here Shelby, I got you this gift. I know that this isn't my best so I hope you don't mind." Erin said as Shelby opened her next present.

"When she opened it, it was discovered to be a Gift Basket consisted of some lotions, bath oils, shampoos and soap. Shelby smiled seeing that it wasn't the best but it can at least give her a reason to relax. Then came Hikari and D.M's gift and I can tell that those two got her something good but I don't blame them because all the gifts we're giving her is good.

"Sempai and I got you this gift and I think you'll like it very much. Go on, open it and see." Hikari said as Shelby took her time opening their gift.

What she got was something not even I could believe because I'm just shocked just by seeing it. What she got was an imported Dual Shock 3 Analog Controller and it's in black. My lord, why didn't that guy tell me this before? I wanted to get my hands on one of these things but the worst thing was that he got this gift for my girlfriend. Okay, got to stay calm because its her birthday and I don't want to mess these things up. Anyway, she was really ecstatic to see that she got her hands on something such as this but that paled in comparison to what I was getting her.

"Shelby, here's my gift and I think that this is something I know you really want so bad." I said as I gave Shelby my gift while at the same time I was nervous knowing that she might not like it.

She opened it and what she got was something that she couldn't imagine seeing. I know that she's a big fan of dragons and everything but what I got her paled in comparison to that and besides, this was something she was really looking forward to. I got her a new _Nintendo DS Lite_ but it was in pink which was appropriate for a cutie like her. Along with the DS Lite, I got her one of the newest games that came out; _Professor Layton and the Curious Village_. Shelby was pleased with what she got and so much so that she glomped me and gave me lots of kisses. I blushed every time she gave me these kisses and that made me happy inside. But when we were getting ready to finish things up and bring out the cake, something was gonna happen and I wasn't gonna like it one bit. The instant I was gonna leave to get the cake, an alarm was hit and it turns out that Drake was up to no good.

"Oh heck no, not now! Why does this have to happen to us?" I spoke as I went outside and saw Drake along with my Anti-self and Anti-Shelby getting ready for battle.

But why the heck are they even here for battle? Shouldn't they be focused on something other than wasting our time? All of us went outside and saw that things were really not on their favor in more ways than one.

"Okay, if you are gonna waste time with us I suggest you don't because of one reason. Things are so not in your favor and you better believe it." I spoke as I looked at them with no regret nor regard.

"You said that the three of us would be enough to crash Shelby's party. I wasn't expecting this much like I would be saying… thirteen. You are gonna be owing me an explanation for this failure you insolent fool." Drake replied as he was angry with disgust seeing that things weren't getting any better.

"So Drake, you ready to get yourself beat down, slammed and flushed out like always?" D.M said as all of us were gearing up for battle.

"I never wanted to get involved in this. It's my birthday too Anti-Jose so cut them some slack. We can battle them tomorrow." Anti-Shelby replied sensing that my girlfriend's presence was exactly alike and knew that now wasn't a good day to fight.

"I think your anti-girlfriend has a point there so you might as well listen to her. Besides, even if you fight us now you'd be beat by us all." I said and the three of them knew that it wasn't the right day to fight.

"We will let you live today but tomorrow will be another day and it will be our opportunity to strike so you better be on your guard. Retreat!" Drake replied as the two antis followed him seeing it as something strange but if you think that was strange well let's just say that I don't want to talk about it.

As Drake and those anti-chickens ran off, everyone began wondering what to do now and since there wasn't that much to do left only one thing remained and fortunately, there was. We all went back inside and I went to the kitchen to bring out the most important thing needed when it came to a party especially something like this and that was the cake. I brought it out and it was a marvel to see; a two-layered chocolate birthday cake with strawberries and sprinkles all around. There were 22 birthday candles all around the cake including one for good luck in which I put it there. It was then D.M used his magic and then the candles were lit seeing that it was a very sweet moment. All us were then close to my girlfriend as we began to sing a very melodious song.

_**Happy Birthday to You**_

_**Happy Birthday to You**_

_**Happy Birthday dear Shelby**_

_**Happy Birthday to You**_

All of us were cheering using noisemakers, throwing confetti and doing whatever we could as Shelby blushed and let out a smile that made her feel she was right at home. Everyone then became silent as she thought what wish she wanted to make and it was to be kept in her thoughts. After a few seconds, she finally made her choice and then she blew out the candles. All of us clapped and cheered as Shelby, my sweetheart was turned 22. What can I say? Although this has been a very unexpected day, it could have been worse. After we all clapped, we then began to dig in on the cake and ate with our hearts content. Ya know if there was one thing I would say is that I really am happy that I fulfilled my promise for it is about time that I did too.

_A few hours later…_

After the party winded down, all the guests left and it was just me, Shelby, D.M and Hikari cleaning up the place. The party was indeed fun but I knew that something was missing to make the entire day much more complete. Shelby was heading to her room looking forward to getting some sleep until she found a note telling something of yet another surprise.

_**To the birthday girl:**_

_**I hope you like your birthday so far because I'm gonna make this even better. Head to my room in 15 minutes and you'll see what my second surprise is.**_

_**From your boyfriend**_

Shelby was psyched and knowing me, I had this all set. Now this is where we are gonna stop here because I don't want to go any further so this is basically how it happened. Looking back at it, I figured that I made myself proud by planning this party. After all, some of the pictures were from that party and besides, I love Shelby more than anything in the whole world. All I can say is that when Shelby went into my room, I shut the door and the rest you could probably say… is history.

This story is dedicated to my girlfriend Shelby for today February 21st is her birthday. Happy 22nd Birthday Shelby and I wish you happiness and all the best.


End file.
